monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiori Mamiko
thumb|150px|right Shiori Mamiko is a Fright-Mare created when a Nightmare crashed into the dream of a Nigen, Nino Shimizu. She is young and curious, and always ready to learn more about the world around her! She is wallpacapaca's fifth character on the Lab! Biography Personality Shiori is kind, shy, and curious young frightmare who is constantly fascinated by the world around her. She is very young compared to many of the other frightmares in the Dream Pastures, being created from a nightmare who was only a few years old and only having her sentience for just over sixteen weeks, or Dream Cycles as she likes to call them. She can get flustered easily, and prefers to stay hidden then stand out in crowds. This may partially be due to her nature as the frightmare of a notoriously hidden cryptid from the arctic, but it is more likely due to her not wanting to be bombarded with questions she doesn't know the answer to! Being just a few weeks old, she still has much to learn about the world around her, and the world of the dreamers she attends to, so she is always scared when people try to talk to her. This has lead many to believe she is actually mute. However, if you manage to engage her in conversation, you'd learn that Shiori is bright and energetic, despite her shy exterior. She's fascinated by all the little things she is learning about every day, and has a sort of childlike wonder about her when she asks simple questions to her fellow frightmares! Appearance Like all frightmares, Shiori has a body similar to a centaur that is half humanoid, half horse-like. Her humanoid half has pale white skin that fades to grey and then a pale blue, reminiscent of the arctic seas of her scarritage. Her hair is similarly faded with a fade from light grey to white. It's pulled back in a high ponytail that she decorates with white sea shells she finds on the beaches of the Dream Pastures. She also has pale white wings that are reminiscent to the fins found on many sea creatures. Her horse half is less horse, more whale with legs, which isn't far off from what people believe Nigen to look like as it is! It's a light blue that transitions to be darker near the edges of her legs. Instead of a normal horse tail, she has a whale's tale that transitions to be a light white near it's fins. Her hooves are light grey, and she has light blue fins on her legs and arms. She has white markings on her legs that look like snowflakes; a reminder of her scarritage as the frightmare of an arctic sea monster. Dream Building Being a frightmare created by a type of sea monster, Shiori has the ability to create dreams for any sea monsters, though they are strongest when created for Nigen. As she is still learning who she is and what she likes, the dreams Shiori weaves tend to be sportatic and constantly changing directions as she discovers something new she wishes to include. The one common thread between all of them is that they usually have the dreamer swimming in what appears to be an endless ocean. The reason for this link is simply because she loves swimming! The dreamers never seem to mind this, as they themselves love the ocean seeing as they are sea monsters. Relationships Family Being a frightmare, Shiori doesn't have any real family. However, she considers the monster who's dream she collided with, Nino Shimizu, to be like a brother. It's a shame they'll likely never meet. Friends Shiori considers all monsters and frightmares she meets to be her friends! She's still practically a naive child, so she doesn't quite understand the concept of people not liking her much Trivia * Both parts of the name Shiori Mamiko happen to be traditional Japanese names due to the fact Nigen are a Japanese monster. ** Her first name, Shiori, means "to be a guide" which, in this context, can allude to the fact she is a frightmare who guides the dreams of sleeping monsters. ** Her last name, Mamiko, means "daughter of the sea" which, in this context, can allude to the fact she is part sea monster. * Her hair being so pulled back on her head is meant to be reminiscent of the fact that whales, the creature Nigen are based on, don't have hair. As well, many artistic renderings of Nigen don't have hair. ** The style is also meant to be reminiscent of the youtube sensation Jojo Siwa, which was one of the main inspirations for the more childlike and energetic aspects of Shiori's personality. Category:Fright-Mare Category:Sea Monster Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Ningen Category:FMDSeptember18 Category:Dream Pastures